


Adventures in Porn

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean was researching a new monster... he didn't realize that this was how his break would end...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I'm sorry, I've never written any kind of fanfic before and definitely haven't written anything even remotely porny! I'm sorry if this is terrible, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know if I've made any glaring mistakes!

Dean was exhausted. He'd been up all night researching ways to defeat this new monster him and sam had found. Sam had long since gone to bed, Dean supposed one of them had to be awake to drive tomorrow so he wasn’t too pissed at sam for sleeping. Dean leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling of the bunker, running his hand over his tired face. He sat there for a few seconds before he decided he definitely needed coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. Slowly he rose from his chair and stretched, his back and legs ached from being sat in the same slightly uncomfortable chair for hours on end. Dean walked slowly to the kitchen, found his favorite mug in the cupboard and proceeded to make himself a cup of incredibly strong coffee. As he was about to leave to go back to his research, he quickly doubled back and grabbed some cookies. He needed the sugar boost aswel as the caffiene boost. 

Dean decided that he needed a break from research, because how could he be expected to concentrate before he'd had his injection of caffiene? He pulled the lid open on the laptop and opened a incognito tab on the browser. "No sense in sammy seeing what I've been watching " he thought to himself. Dean took his pyjama bottoms off so he was just in his boxers, he hoped sammy would leave him alone while he did this, but he wasn’t planning on taking a long time about it... he just needed a release from the stress of research. Dean started searching for a good video to watch, and found that he was struggling to find anything to peak his interest. He even tried every 'classic' that had always worked when nothing else would. Even his faithful 'busty asian babes' werent cutting the mustard... so he clicked and clicked and clicked, barely even registering what videos he was clicking on and somehow ended up on a gay porn site watching a bondage video that featured a guy that vaugley resembled Cas. Dean was in shock. He just sat there staring at the screen trying to work out where his life had gone wrong. He was watching gay porn and his cock was finally starting to respond and now he couldn’t stop thinking about Cas. The Cas in the video was tied bent over a table getting his mouth fucked roughly. Dean couldn’t stop staring at the video Cas, it looked so like him. He had the same stubble and the same piercing blue eyes. Dean couldn’t help but wish that it was his cock that the video Cas was sucking. 

Suddenly Dean felt something warm and wet around his cock. He jumped back and looked down... Cas was under the table staring up at him with those blue eyes and his mouth still open. 

"What the fuck Cas?!" 

"Dean... I heard your prayer. I must say I was a little confused at first, but I'm here to help you in whatever way you need." 

"But... Cas... You were... you were... IM NOT GAY!" 

"I know that Dean, but we both know what you prayed for. And you and I do share a profound bond.... but if you don't want me..." Cas said a little sadly 

"Cas... it's not you... I mean... are you...? Do you even?..." 

"Dean. I am a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent, I have no gender or specific sexual orientation. All of my fathers creations are beautiful to me in their own way. I am not hindered by those human emotions that created aminosity based on who one chooses to lie with." 

"Thanks Cas" Dean said a little sarcastically " but your vessel... is a man and while you might be ok with it I'm... I am hindered by human emotions." 

"If that is what you want Dean" Castiel said as he vanished 

Dammit! Thought Dean, because although he didn’t want to admit it, it had felt good having Cas's mouth around his cock. It had been so long since he'd had a blowjob... 

"Ok" thought Dean "Cas... I'm not entirely comfortable with this, but if you... if your ok with it... then I guess I am too" Dean couldn’t help but feel that he was being a little selfish, but damn he needed this. 

Dean had barely finshed the thought before cas appaered before him. 

"Are you sure Dean?" 

"Don't make me ask please Cas. I'm not sure, but you can read my mind cant you? You know what I feel, what I need right now... I don't want to use you like this..." 

"It's ok Dean. I will always serve the Winchesters in whatever way they need me. No questions asked." Cas interrupted him 

"Thank you Cas." 

"I won't tell anyone Dean" Castiel cut Deans spluttering off again guessing correctly what Dean was thinking. 

"Thank you Cas." Dean repeated, grateful that he hadnt had to say any of this aloud. 

Castiel walked over to the table and motioned for Dean to follow him. Dean just looked at him quizzically – the same look that Cas often gave to him and Sam. 

"Um.. Cas..?" 

"I want you to resume watching your video Dean." Cas stated. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable while I perform this service for you." 

"Er... ok...? Thanks Cas?" Dean had to admit, although Cas's word's had made him slightly uncomfortable he did have a point. Staring down at Cas's face while Cas sucked his cock would make this whole situation so much more uncomfortable... but Dean also couldn’t deny the heat low in his belly when he thought about watching Cas swallow his cock down. 

Dean and Cas both resumed their previous positions at the table, Dean removed his boxers and pressed replay on the video he had been watching earlier. Once again, Dean couldn’t stop staring at the man in the video who so resembled Cas. He felt his Cas wrap his mouth around his exposed cock, slowly taking it in all the way. Dean supposed that angels must be able to surpress the gag reflex of their vessels. Cas started to move his tounge over and around Dean's cock licking stripes up and down it as Cas moved his head perfectly in time with the video. 

Dean closed his eyes briefly and let his head fall back lost in the amazing feeling of Cas sucking his cock. When he reopened his eyes, the video that was playing had shifted focus, it was now showing Video Cas's asshole being lubed and fingered. The Cas that was sucking Deans cock sucked all the way down to his balls and Cas started making very gentle movement with his head while hollowing out his cheeks so he was sucking extra hard, making Dean forget all about the video he was supposed to be watching. 

"Mmmm" Dean moaned softly. He reached down and put his hand on Cas's head, tangling his fingers into his hair and gripping it lightly. 

Dean suddenly felt a small amount of pressure around his own asshole, Cas had obviously been able to see the porno and had decided to take matters into his own hands. 

"Mm Cas... no... I'm not... I'm not ready for that.. Nghh..." 

"Mmok Dean mmI'm sorry" Cas replied without pulling off Deans cock. 

"Nghh Cas..." Dean was barely even able to form words anymore, but that didn’t seem to matter. The thought had barely formulated in Dean's mind before he felt the slightly uncomfortable feeling of being mvoed through space by a angel. When the world around dean reformed, they were in Dean's bedroom and Cas was on all fours on Deans bed. His pale ass pointed towards Dean. Cas looked over his shoulder at Dean, biting his lip as if nervous. 

"Please Dean..." Cas's voice sounded deeper than normal 

Dean didn’t think he'd ever seen anything hotter in his entire life. His angel laid before him, ready and wanting. But... 

"I've... I've never done... this... before Cas." Dean stammered. 

"It's ok Dean" replied Cas "I trust you" 

Dean grabbed a condom from his bedside table and steeled himself. He wanted this. He has always wanted this. He couldn’t deny to himself anymore that he had always had feelings towards Cas, even if he hadn't always been sure what those feelings were. He still wasn’t sure if his feelings were just based on the current situation, but now was not the time to dwell on it. 

"Cas... I um.. I don't have any lube" Dean said rather sheepishly 

"I am a Angel of the Lord Dean. I am prepared" Cas replied in his usual blunt manner 

Dean walked up behind Cas and lined himself up, placing his hands on Cas's hips 

"Ready Cas?" 

"Dean, I have just told you as such. You do not need to worry about me." 

"I just want to make sure that your ok, and that your going to enojy this too." 

"Dean I will enojy this more when we resume intercourse." 

"Ok Cas." Dean replied, as he started to push into Cas's ass 

"Oh Dean!" Cas moaned loudly 

"Cas... man you have to be quiet... we don't want to disturb Sam" 

"I'm sorry Dean, it's just I've never felt pleasure like having your cock in my ass" 

"Nghhh Cas. If you keep on talking like that, this is going to be over before its even really begun" 

"Sorry Dean." 

"Don't be sorry Cas, I like it when you talk dirty like that... You ok if I move now?" 

"Yes Dean, please. I need you to pound my ass now" 

"Nghhh" 

Dean started to move in and out of Cas's ass, setting a slow but hard pace, pulling Cas's hips back to meet his thrust's. Watching his cock dissappear each time was driving him absolutely insane and the sounds he was illiciting from Cas.... 

"Cas... I'm close, I'm close, I'm close" Dean kept repeating the words like a mantra 

"Just a little longer please Dean, please. It feels so good with you in my ass" 

Dean moaned loudly and started to speed up his thrusts, when suddenly Cas let out a little yelp causing Dean to stop. 

 

"Cas!" Dean shouted "Are you ok? What happened?" 

"Dean, I'm fine. You seemed to have rubbed against something that caused a lot of pleasure for me. I'm sorry I scared you. Please continue as you were, it was rather enjoyable." 

Dean laughed a little 

"As you wish..." 

Dean restarted his thrusting, building up from slow again, searching for the place that had made Cas yelp. He soon found it again and once he had found it, started pounding into it with increasing speed making Cas yelp over and over again. 

"Dean!" Cas yelped again as thick white ribbons shot from his untouched cock 

"Nghh yes Cas... CAS!" Dean shouted as his own orgasm followed seconds later. 

Cas collapsed on the bed. Deans legs felt like jelly, but he managed to wobble over to the bin to dispose of the used condom, before making his way back to his bed and a blissed out sleepy Cas. 

Dean cuddled up beside him and wrapped his arms around him. 

"Dean... I enjoyed this... can I ask you something though?" 

"mmm? What is it Cas?" Dean asked snuggling into Cas's neck and kissing it lightly 

"Was this a one time thing? Am I a one night stand? I know you were struggling with some homophobic feelings earlier..." 

"Cas... I'm not gay. I've already told you that..." 

"I understand Dean" Cas said dejectedly 

"...But if its you, its ok." Dean finished. 

Cas rolled onto his side and stared at Dean 

"Thank you Dean. This was a very enjoyable experience for me. I would hate for it to have been a one time thing." 

"Same here Cas."


End file.
